The Road to Gensokyo
by P. Wind
Summary: Reimu Hakurei was living a miserable life. No money! No Food! Her parents died while she was at a young age, and so she was forced to live on her own. One day, a task was entrusted to Reimu Hakurei that will change everything about her. Rags to riches! Fameless to Famous! Reimu has set on an adventure in order to do this task, that will also realize her dream. A world of magic! A/U
1. Chapter 1: The Selected Person

**The Selected Person**

These days, people would pass time by working, doing a hobby, or meeting up with friends. No matter young or old, man or woman, they will always find the time to do what they want.

If that's what people think, they are mistaken.

Everyone would say time is gold, but to Reimu Hakurei, gold is time.

Having spare time is nothing but luxury for the poor. Food, shelter, water, and clothing - those without money would have to work hard in order to gain something. Without money, Reimu could not afford to have free time.

From a young age of 9, she was already an orphan.

"I'll wait for you until you get back."

Those were her last words to her parents. On that fateful day, her parents died in an unknown accident, leaving her to face the harsh reality of the world by herself.

Though, at first, she did not have any problems living alone. Diligently waiting for her parents, she lived peacefully in their shrine for days like a hermit. But as the world's cruelty has it, the food supply was eventually depleted.

With their shrine built in a secluded area far away from a village, very few people went to pray. Thus, Reimu has no one to turn to but to rely on herself to survive.

She was forced to go outside the shrine and forage for food in the forest, and catch any moving animals for meat. Reimu would collect anything edible in her eyes! Mushroom, grasses, berries, she picks without hesitation for they could be valuable in the future.

Reimu lived this life until the age of 17. Thanks to all those years of knowledge, Reimu is an expert in survival. Even if she was dropped in the middle of a foreign land, she can quickly adapt and live a peaceful life.

But she is not satisfied. Reimu wanted to change this miserable life of hers.

Money!

Reimu wanted money and live like a queen. But everyone has to start somewhere.

Reimu, having been alone at a young age, has no advance education. She does not know why apple fall of trees, but she knows anything not flying will fall on the ground. The limits of her knowledge are basic mathematics. Though basic it may be, whenever there is money or amount of food involved, her brain goes beyond human capabilities.

20 pieces of berries, 6 about to spoil in 2 days, and 14 freshly picked, 3 newly ripened apples, 4 mushrooms, and an unlimited supply of water from the nearby stream. Rationing everything she currently has, she can live minimumly at most 2 weeks without spoiling any food.

Reimu has no job, and her only income is working as a beggar. Going into villages dressed poorly in cheap clothing, people stay away from her. She will sit down in her favorite spot near the village plaza, and stay in that position for hours until the sun comes down.

"She's here again."

"Look at that poor girl."

People pitied her. Some are kind enough to throw a coin or two in the cup she placed in front of her. Each time she hears the coins jingle, she forms a crooked smile. Nothing is better than free stuffs in this world. That is Reimu's motto.

Originally, she did not go there to beg for money.

Once in a while, Reimu would find old books that people no longer wanted and read it. Reading anything and everything, a hobby for reading was formed. It was essential for her to read. She needed information about the world, and the more she knows the more she survives.

Each time she reads a book, she feels satisfaction and jealousy, wishing that she was the main protagonist in the story. Out of all genre, what she like most is the one that contains adventures and magic. The idea of a world in a fantasy setting captivates her. But she knows too well the reality of the world, so everything she wants is nothing but a dream.

One day, while foraging for food in the forest, she found a suspicious book lying in the middle of a clearing. Not saying no to free things, she more than welcomed the book.

The content of the book was simple, and contained various stories compiled into one, not like the previous books she had read which only contains one story.

The book was filled with stories about the past. Information about the history of the world that was once controlled by a great mighty dragon. What captured Reimu's curiosity was about the topic of faith.

It says that devoting one's self to the dragon would lead to fortune and happiness. But Reimu knows too well.

"Bullshit!"

She knows that nothing can be earned merely by praying for it. The world is all about hard work. Without it, no one will truly enjoy the life they deserved.

But still, her curiosity won over her mind.

Reimu Hakurei was supposed to be the next shrine maiden of the family, but with the death of her parents and the location of the shrine, there was no point in continuing that tradition and faith. She would rather die fighting for food than die praying for food.

She decided to head to the village where she spot a dragon sculpture in the middle of the plaza.

Wanting to hide the book, she clutches it on her belly and hid it under her ragged clothes. It was no doubt an appearance of a hungry beggar.

Once she saw the dragon sculpture, she did not bother to go nearer, as the book stated that merely being in the presence of the dragon is enough to shower you with fortune.

Still, Reimu has doubts. She had forgotten how to pray and never knew how the gods do their magic. Her faith is basically nonexistent. She had no idea what to do now.

Reimu Hakurei groaned.

"Argh! So careless!"

She shouted. She should have planned everything first but instead she went headfirst in an unknown situation. Worse, what she was doing was not for food nor for money, but for a stupid story in the book.

"Alright, I have to calm down. I know, I'll meditate."

Meditation!

It was one of her first hobby while living alone. With the benefits of meditation, she could sit for half a day without worry for food since her body slows down. It was truly a technique that Reimu Hakurei could not live without.

A few hours had passed and Reimu Hakurei brought back the world to her senses.

It was a complete waste of time.

She only did this because there her heart was pulling her to do so, but now she regretted it whole. If she spent the day looking for food or meat she would have at least something, but instead she wasted her time sitting in the middle of a village doing nothing.

She was about to cry in frustration when suddenly, a few coins dropped in front of her from the sky. It was a blessing. The dragon has accepted Reimu.

But in reality, it was only alms given to Reimu out of pity. nevertheless, she silently smiled and accepted it with gratitude.

Happiness and fortune indeed!

After that wonderful event, Reimu Hakurei decided to visit the village at least once a week in order to meditate. To other people it might be the hardest place to meditate because of the noise, but to Reimu, the sound of coins jingling on her cup drowns out all the other noises.

She diligently aligned her faith to the dragon and meditated like a faithful devotee.

After a few months, it was then when Reimu noticed something different. Everytime she meditates, a voice would appear in her mind. At first Reimu was irritated. She had hoped it would disappear soon, but after a few days, the voice became clearer.

"R...mu."

"Re...u."

"Re...mu."

"Reim.."

"Reimu."

The voice was calling her name. Everytime she heard the voice, she would immediately spring her eyes open and quickly dart around to search for the voice. But after a few failed attempt, she gave up completely.

Instead, she had a weird idea of responding to the voice in her mind.

"Who are you?"

"I am once the ruler of this land."

"...Are you the Great Dragon?"

"Indeed I am."

Shock filled every bone of Reimu. She did not expect it to hear her voice, and only responded out of annoyance, but it replied. Reimu Hakurei thought she was getting delusional, but she immediately dropped that idea. It was the dragon speaking! All of her doubts about magic and fantasy in the real world has suddenly vanished.

She searched her brain for all knowledge about gods talking to humans. Thankfully, with all those books she read, she found the proper reply immediately.

"I, Reimu Hakurei, answers your call. What does the Great Dragon want to a lowly human?"

Reimu Hakurei responded with subtle flattery. She learned that flattery will get her to anywhere according to the books.

"I have come to tell you of an important task that you must do."

A task, and from the Great Dragon itself. Reimu's imagination went wild. Usually, when people ask another person for help, what naturally follows is a reward appropriate for the work done.

Reimu decided. A task from the Great Dragon would surely grant her a wish or two. A situation like this does not come for at least once every millenium. It was a great honor to work for the dragon that guided her to getting alms from people.

"Speak, and I shall follow."

"My power is slowly weakening as the years pass by, and in a few century I will no longer be able to watch over this world. It pains me to see the creatures of the past struggling to survive.

Magic had suddenly disappeared, but a few traces remain.

In the past, this land was filled with creatures unknown to man's imagination. Magic was abundant and the men of the past lives harmoniously with the creatures..."

It was one of the story in the book Reimu Hakurei found. Reimu had already read everything the dragon had told her, but she still diligently listened, afraid that the conversation might cut off if she did not concentrate.

"... And so, the time has come for me to interfere. A place where magic is gathered must be created. A land where these roaming creatures of the past must stay in order to bring peace to the creatures of the present. I ask you, Reimu Hakurei, to bring me this land."

Reimu Hakurei has never seen this in the book. Bringing a land to the dragon. How can she do that in the first place? It is not like berries where you can pick in the forest and put in your pocket. Reimu Hakurei does not know how to respond. It was a preposterous request. A very ridiculous one.

But before Reimu Hakurei had the chance to say anything, the dragon disappeared.

"I trust you will be able to do this task. I have high hopes to you, since you are one of the few remaining people in the present with a strong relation to the past."

Reimu opened her eyes.

She had just been entrusted a great quest in search for a land. And to even present it to the dragon.

It was against common sense. In fact, speaking to a dragon in her mind is crazy already. What more about bringing a land?

Not wanting to hassle herself anymore, Reimu ended the day sleeping in the forest.

* * *

Two weeks had passed. The dragon has been persistently contacting Reimu over the past few days.

"There is an original dragon sculpture filled with power. Find and retrieve the pieces."

"The book will help you. Read and understand it whole."

"The Hakurei blood flows in you. The spirit will guide you."

"You are the only person with the potential to wield the forces of the past."

The 'Great' in 'Great dragon' isn't just a title. Reimu has no doubts in its greatness. The Great Dragon even knows how to persuade a person such as Reimu. With words that says 'Reimu has the power' coming from the Great Dragon, Reimu could not just say no.

Truthfully, Reimu wanted to do what was entrusted upon her, but she had no idea where to start. She needed something to help her, and that was when the book comes in.

According to the Great Dragon, the forces of the past meant magic. And Reimu wants magic. Opening the book again, as told by the dragon, she found some pages that seemed to magically appeared out of nowhere. She was sure she read it whole. It was only then she noticed that the book was thicker than it used to be.

The book contains all the knowledge of the past, and the one reading it must have some affinity with the past in order to see the pages. The more knowledge and connection you have with the past, the more pages you can read.

Reimu found magic materials in the book.

Basic magic, faith, fairies, youkai!

It was like an encyclopedia of magic for kids.

Since then, Reimu would read and try what was written in the magic section of the book.

Basic magic is simple. For a person to wield magic, that person must be able to visualize the kind of magic he/she possess.

"..."

After visualizing your own magic, simply materialize the image in the real world. The manifestation of your own magic is the simplest one, as it is in its pure form.

"..."

Even after Reimu read what was written in the book, she still has no idea how to do it. It was the most basic yet the hardest.

Reimu did not give up. She tried her hardest to visualize her own magic. One time, she searched in the book how to visualize your own magic, but all the book told her was that magic is natural.

It made no sense at all. Still, she tried and tried. Everyday after gathering food, she tried. After taking a bath in the river, she tried. Before sleeping, she tried. Meditation was all she did.

Eventually, the Great Dragon pitied her. The Great Dragon know it said that Reimu is the only person with potential, but it did not know she would have a difficult time with it.

The Great Dragon's time in this world was short. After the time is up, the Great Dragon will go into sleep and would have to wait for the rebirth of the world in order to awaken, which would take a time unmeasureable by human. Since Reimu's parents are now gone, the Great Dragon has no other choice but to rely on Reimu.

It only has 1 to 2 centuries of energy left, keeping it at its most minimum. If it tried to materialize itself, it would take more energy required than simple being there spiritually. Instead of 2 centures, it might only live for 50 years constantly supplying magic to its physical form.

Thus, the reason it decided to leave the task in Reimu's hand.

But now, it has to take risks.

Without the Great Dragon, the peaceful world would fall into chaos after a few centuries. Magic would really vanish, and the energy of nature will dwindle. But the Great Dragon was willing to risk that peace.

Reimu is its only chance to prolong this world. The Great Dragon does not want to wait for an infinity just to awaken again. The end of the world does not affect the Great Dragon, but being lonely for a long time is boring the Great Dragon. It is forced to go into hibernation and wait for magic to replenish once the world falls, and the Great Dragon does not want that. Its only enjoyment in life is watching over the creatures it governs.

Everyone has a hobby, not even the Great Dragon is exempted from it!

And so, the Great Dragon decided to open Reimu's power.

One night while Reimu was peacefully sleeipng in a makeshift tent made out of leaves, the Great Dragon entered her dreams.

It did not show its form, but it showed Reimu her greatest desire.

Money, fame, food!

In Reimu's mind was nothing but love of material possession. The Great Dragon ignored it. In truth it was passing most of it's energy to Reimu in order for her to tap into her magic. The visions of desire was merely a byproduct of it.

The Great Dragon only had enough energy left to pull out a few, but it was enough. It was akin to planting a seed, and when taken carefully it would grow fruits. Originally it planned to pull everything out, but It did not know that the magic was rooted deeply in her descendants and was hard to pull.

Still, the Great Dragon thinks that Reimu has the closest affinity to magic. It did not regret spending almost all its energy, leaving only 5 years for itself.

* * *

Reimu woke up feeling refreshed. Reimu felt as if she was reborn! It was a good night sleep. Today was the day she has to forage for food again. She collected everything she could find enough for 3-5 days. Fruits, mushrooms, edible grasses, and a wide variety of edible food.

She would not take more than what she needed, as supplies are limited. She already learnt her lesson when she was a kid - It would only bring her trouble when everything became spoiled.

Afternoon came and Reimu decided to take a bath in the river.

Undressing herself, she folded her ragged clothes by the river and went in. She might be living in the forest, but her body is what you would call healthy. Reimu would be the person of envy of every woman trying to maintain a healthy body.

The bath was uneventful, but the refreshing feeling after the bath always put Reimu in a trance. It was the feeling of earned rest after a hard work.

As Reimu dresses, she wondered why the dragon has not spoken to her yet. Usually it would speak early in the morning pushing Reimu to find the pieces of the original dragon sculpture, or sometimes flattering Reimu that she has the power and that only she can do it.

_'Well, it's not like it has to speak to me. A quiet day is nice too.'_

After every bath, Reimu tried the basic magic from the book again.

Sitting near the river calmed her mind, the flowing of the water soothed her.

Immediately after meditating and trying to visualize her own magic, an image in her mind formed. It was her first time seeing it. It was the yin yang symbol.

_'Could this be...?'_

It was weird. On her mind she was repeatedly saying 'visualize magic', and what suddenly appeared was a yin yang.

Reimu immediately opened her eyes and tried to manifest it. It was hurting her head, yet it was showing.

A small orb of light was forming in front of her. Reimu immediately reached her hands out hold the ball, afraid that it might fly away any moment. She concentrated on the orb of light, remembering what she was in her mind.

_'Yin yang. Yin yang. Yin yang.'_

She repeated it and after a few seconds, she managed to manifest exactly what she visualized. a small yin yang orb, the size of an apple. It looked solid, yet Reimu knew it was intangible, as her hand that was holding the orb was not feeling anything.

_'Amazing... so this is magic?'_

Reimu was lost for words. Since a kid, she knew how real reality can get, yet in the palm of her hand is something that defies everything about reality. Though it could be said that magic is actually a part of reality, since it has so in the past, but still Reimu could not believe her eyes.

Magic!

She was using magic. Reimu's imagination went wild. Casting spells like the wizard in that book where they fight a mighty army of darkness, searching for that one item. Fighting with wands in a school of magic. Reimu wondered if there are other people like her, but she dropped that idea. The Great Dragon said it was only her, there was no reason not to believe that!

She wanted to learn more!

*Crack*

*Thump*

Reimu heard a groan, after what sounds like someone falling. The orb of light immediately disappeared and Reimu looked around wildly

Reimu was annoyed and irritated. Who dares disturb the joy of a young lonely maiden like her, and even stalk her in the forest. It was unthinkable.

Reimu immediately followed the voice, with instincts and awareness honed by nature. She was sure she could catch up with the person, but in the end she could not find the perpetrator.

* * *

**V2: June 14, 2013. Semi-proofread.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where to Start

**Where To Start**

Ever since Reimu summoned the orb magic, she has been diligently practicing it daily.

The most basic step is visualizing your own magic, and then bringing it out.

"Summon orb!"

Everytime Reimu summons the yin yang orb of light, a smile forms on her face. Over the past few days, she stayed in the forest practicing magic.

According to the book, the next step is materializing the magic physically, but it was not such an easy task.

Like before, Reimu practiced everytime she has free time. Whenever she finish collecting food, taking a bath, or before going to sleep.

Though unlike before where one day she surprisingly achieved the first step instantly, this time no matter how many days have passed, Reimu progressed slowly.

But it did not dishearten Reimu. Instead it pumped up Reimu more. She was the embodiment of hard work.

"If I am not working hard for money or for food, I have to work hard for magic!"

To Reimu, magic was equivalent to food and money. She does not know the limits of magic yet, but it did not stop her imaginations.

Summoning an undead army, flying, turning lead to gold. Endless possibilities! Everytime Reimu thinks of magic, those thoughts suddenly invade her mind.

"...Maybe that's the reason? Anyway, I should take a break."

Reimu tried to gather information from the magical book again. She wanted to go on an adventure found in the stories she had read, and she needed to start somewhere.

The dragon told Reimu that she has to collect the pieces of the original dragon sculpture, but she has no idea where they are. Another thing was to bring a land to the dragon. Putting aside the land problem for now, Reimu set the task of finding the pieces of sculpture as her first goal.

From the book, she read that the pieces had been scattered throughout the land in order to expand magic, supporting the creatures that rely on them from the past. It made the magic less dense, but allows it to cover everything.

The sculpture acts as a container, and without it magic graudually diminishes, explaining the dragon's weakening energy.

The book was not able to tell the location of the pieces. She needed more information, and she cannot do it alone.

* * *

Lunch time came, and Reimu decided to go to the village again and head to the dragon sculpture. It was her first time to see the sculpture up close.

Towering over 3 meters, the Dragon was sculpted with its wings tucked to its body. Its eyes were socketed with ruby, emanating a deep red light.

Reimu wanted that jewel for herself.

_'No. Now is not the time. With magic I will be able to get anything I want.'_

In Reimu's standard, it was a work of art. But currently, due to her state of life, art has no place in her heart. It was only unecessary luxury for her.

_'Even if I have the jewel, no one would believe a beggar like me to actually get one. They will only think I stole it.'_

Reimu continued to look at the statue. Upon closer inspection, Reimu found an inscription on the Dragon's neck.

She made a mental note to revisit the statue again once people are already sleeping. Climbing the statue in broad daylight wearing nothing but ragged clothes would look way too suspicious. She might even get kicked out from the village.

Satisfied with her investigation, Reimu decided to go to her usual spot and earn some money. But before she reached that place, she felt a tug.

No one was holding Reimu. In fact, Reimu knew no one would want to go near a beggar, nor talk to one.

The tugging sensation was familiar. It felt like the magic orb she practices summoning.

It was a curious sensation that Reimu could not ignore.

_'This is a hint!'_

Reimu, without hesitation, started to follow the source of this tug. She was confident it has something to do with magic.

She turned left and right, navigating through the streets of the village until she stopped in front of a shabby looking house. Of course, not without looking down in hopes of finding some coins on the ground.

Reimu does not know the customs and manners in society. But, due to her love of books, she learned everything she possibly can through stories.

Equipped with those knowledge, she nervously raised her hand and knocked on the door. It has been a long time since she knocked on doors.

"Coming!"

A cute voice could be heard from inside. Reimu wanted to back away, but the source of the sensation was strongly pulling her inside.

It was inviting her to go inside.

The door opened to reveal a woman who looks younger than Reimu. She was wearing the traditional japanese outfit, which is common for the minority of the people. Reimu, on the other hand, was wearing cheap rags that could barely pass for clothing.

Though it was clean as she regularly cleans it in the river, it was still too far from being called proper clothing.

The person from the house frowned upon seeing Reimu.

"This is no place to look for alms. Scram and don't disturb me!"

The woman closed the door as fast as she opened it, but Reimu was faster.

"Please wait! I know you have something inside your home."

Reimu stopped the door from closing with her fast reflexes.

"Of course I have something, but there is nothing I can give to you. Now go away."

Complete rejection!

In this world, some people pities the poor. But some people, rather than pity, hates them!

Reimu racked up the knowledge she got from all the books she have read to reply, hoping to make the girl change her mind. This situation rarely happened in books, and the only chance Reimu has was to tell what she knows. It was a long shot, but worth a try. Reimu was not hiding any information anyway, so she has nothing to lose.

"I only need information. Do you know anything about the dragon?"

"..."

"There was once a Great Dragon that governs the world, but one day it has spoken to me and asked me to do a certain task for it. It asked me to find the pieces of the original dragon sculpture."

_'Oh boy. Who would believe this! '_

The woman suddenly pulled Reimu inside and closed the door, hushing her in the process.

"What do you think you're saying!?"

Reimu was surprised. The most positive expectations Reimu had was that the woman would become curious and ask her what it was about. Yet, it had exceeded her expectations.

"Sorry for my rude attitude. My name is Akyuu Hieda. Our family is devoted to the dragon since the beginning. I do not know when my descendants started to worship the dragon, so I could only assume. Our faith for the dragon is strong and until now, even when knowledge about the dragon ceased to exist, we continue to pass the knowledge to the children born under our family."

"..."

"Now, if I may ask, where have you learn about this dragon? Actually, did it really speak to you?"

"Yes. I learned about this entity from a book, stating that a Great Dragon was ruling over the world."

"Yes? And how did it communicate with you?"

"...It spoke in my mind."

"Hm... I see..."

Akyuu Hieda paced around. She was gathering her thoughts about Reimu.

Reimu on the other hand, was feeling a bit wary. The conversation was going well. Way too well for a stranger she just met. The situation could only be found in stories where this is described as a fated meeting, a start of something big.

Reimu tried to hide her grin. She made the right choice. She knows what to expect, and was only waiting for Akyuu to make up her mind.

"I would like to show you something."

_'Finally!'_

Reimu followed her with joy. It was what she was expecting. Akyuu was leading her closer to the source of the pull!

She was led inside Akyuu's room, and in it was a chest near the door.

Reimu does not need any confirmation anymore. The source of pull was in that chest!

But before Akyuu showed the content of the chest, she asked me for a confirmation.

"..."

"Well? Before I show it to you, you need to give me proof that the dragon really did communicate with you."

_'A proof... magic?'_

"There is a prophecy passed down in our family for generations. It says that one day there will be a person... coming to this house in search of something. That person will be the saviour of this world, a person of great powers that can unite all the creatures in the land."

_'power...'_

"...A person known throughout the land whose mere presence is enough to subjugate anyone."

"..."

"Well, now that I think about it, you only came in this house searching for something."

"..."

Reimu knows. She was not the person Akyuu Heida was talking about! She was a fruad in Akyuu's eye!

But Reimu did not give up. There is still one way.

Magic!

Reimu decided not to speak, but instead communicate through magic.

_'Surely, if I show her this magic that the dragon had guided me, she will be accepting me!'_

Reimu has practiced summoning the yin yang orb countless times. Though not enough to give it a physical form, the summoning of the orb out of nothing is already enough. She knew she was the only person capable of magic.

_'Summon orb!'_

Reimu stretched out her hands and summoned the orb on top of her palms.

Akyuu's eye was taken in by surprise. She saw magic for the first time.

"This is incredible! The prophecy said that that person is able to wield the forces of the past. I have no idea what to expect, but to think I would see magic with my very eyes!"

"Because of my ability with magic, the dragon has chosen me to do a certain task of finding pieces of the original dragon sculpture."

In reality, the Great Dragon was mostly the reason why she was able to perform magic. Reimu did not know that.

"Pieces of the original dragon sculpture... It must be what that is."

Akyuu opened the chest and inside was a small chunk of wood no more than half a feet long that looked like chicken legs.

"According to my parents, this was once big, enough to barely fit in the chest. But now it is small. I do not know if the stories were true, but whatever the story is, according to the prophecy this will guide the person mentioned in the prophecy."

Akyuu reached out for it and presented it to me.

"Please, accept it. Our task was to take care of it and give it to you. It did not do much for us, but hopefully it would be of use to you."

"I shall take care of this."

"I know you will start in a journey in order to find the pieces. It was not written that we cannot help you with other matters, but please accept my offer to the person that would eventually save the world. You might not be famous or strong like the prophecy has said, but I know you will eventually become one, because it is a prophecy - a foretelling of the future."

Reimu was not one to say no to free stuff. Nothing is better than free things.

"First, let me buy you some clothes. Those rags doesn't look good. A good equipment would help you in your journey."

_'Free items...'_

* * *

Reimu was lead by Akyuu in the busy plaza of the village.

It was where all the people gather and trade with each other. Merchants coming from other village supplies this village with what they need, in exchange for materials this village is abundant with.

During the time she was in the plaza, the only thing Reimu could do was look at the items and food, and their corresponding prices. Merchants would only shoo beggars away, but showing them a few money and the willingness to buy, they will gladly sell what you want.

This is how the world works. Money governs everything!

Akyuu gave Reimu a couple of shirts and pants. Akyuu originally wanted to buy Reimu something suited for her gender, but Reimu does not care for style. Skirts whether long or short would just get in the way in the wilderness. She needed something practical.

Akyuu was generous. She asked Reimu if she needed something else, and if it is within budget she would gladly give it to Reimu.

With Akyuu's offer, Reimu bought things without hesitation.

In the end of the day, Akyuu felt like she was robbed.

* * *

An adventure!

Reimu was excited.

Her everyday life composed of hunting and sleeping. It was a very practical life. She throws away useless baggage, and takes anything that could be of use some day.

Old knives, pieces of wood, discarded clothes, metal, and the most important of all: coins. Those things never escapes Reimu's eye. What people considers trash are treasure to Reimu.

But now, things are different.

One of the things she bought was a sturdy backpack suited for adventuring, and the very first thing she put inside was the magical book. It was her guide to everything about magic.

Another were quality knives. They were essential for survival. Cutting twigs, slaying small creatures, peeling apples. It was very useful.

Tinderbox, rope, extra clothes, and extra knives. She was excited about the aspect of adventure and bought everything useful she has thought of.

While Reimu still doesn't know where to start, the only clue she has right now was the first piece of the original dragon sculpture, and the inscription she found at the neck of the town's dragon sculpture.

_'Right. First things first. Before I leave the village and pack up the things I left in the forest, I should check what's written on the neck of the sculpture.'_

And so, in the middle of the night, a Reimu with a new appearance headed to the dragon sculpture.

_'Now let's see. Hopefully this would lead me to some clue. I wonder if it was always there.'_

Reimu thought that if it was something important, it would have been more hidden from the public. The way it is right now, anyone could have seen it and done something about it.

_'Then again, who would want to look at a dragon sculpture that's been in the village for who knows how long? Other than those who clean it, no one else should notice those writings.'_

Reimu knew that the sculpture erected on the village was old. It was a historical piece, a landmark that distinguishes the village from the others.

Before climbing the 3 meter sculpture, Reimu looked around first. After making sure that no one else was here, she began to climb the sculpture.

Since it was in the middle of the night, only the moonlight was there. The ruby eyes of the dragon reflects a mysterious glow under the moonlight. The moonlight was not enough for Reimu to see what was written, but she had a plan.

The magical orb!

Whenever she summons it, it always gives off a mysterious light that seemed to shine no matter day or night. It was a good source of light. Reimu tried to summon a little orb enough for her to read the writings, but not big enough to attract attention.

_'Alright! Show me what is written, mighty dragon!'_

Reimu reads the writings.

'This sculpture was made by the Hieda family'

'Rubies from Orange Village'

'Donated by the Hieda family to the Orange Village'

"..."

Reimu was annoyed. It did not contain anything useful at all.

"What the hell is this!"

It was a complete waste of time. She did not bother to hide her voice, and results in attracting some still-awake villagers to her.

She immediately jumped down from the statue in order to avoid the wandering gazes. With nothing left to do, she decided to go back to her place in the forest and gather up some of the things she might need.

She does not know where to go next. Akyuu said that the piece of sculpture will guide Reimu according to the prophecy. Reimu could only hope it was true. If anything else, she also has a magic book.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

**The Hunt Begins**

People tend to be afraid of the unknown. If there was a new sickness suddenly appearing out of nowhere, people would immediately panic. They would quarantine those sick person and stay away from them. At worst, they would treat those who are sick differently.

But, when it is known that the sickness was actually harmless and non contagious, people would no longer be afraid.

There are a lot of unknown things in the world. One of them is magic.

In the past, witchcraft was popular. The witches treat people using their potions; they claim that they can use magic. They treat the crops with their concoction in order to increase productivity.

But they were all lies. Those people who first practice witchcraft were nothing but a fraud. They use people to test their potions and claim that it will heal them. They use trickery that deceives the eyes of the people and call it magic.

Once the effects of those witchcraft started showing, people blamed themselves and the witches. The people banned the practice of witchcraft, and the witches were excommunicated.

That was the story of the past. Time has long since passed and witchery has evolved into something in a fantasy world.

They can wield the forces of the earth! Wind, fire, earth, water. The witches could fly and their potions could do wonders.

But still, witchcraft was still not accepted by the public. They were afraid of whatever things they might cook up in their cauldron.

The treatment was not the same as before, but witches are generally frowned upon in villages and towns, and were asked to leave.

Marisa Kirisame, having been inspired by magic at a young age, had decided to follow her heart. She wanted to be a witch.

Of course, her parents greatly disapproved of it, but Marisa persisted. In the end, Marisa left the house and decided to live in the forest near the Orange village. Her friend, Alice Margatroid, was kind enough to lend her a hand.

There was an abandoned small house in it that used to be a vacation house by the Margatroid family. Alice begged her parents to give the house to Marisa Kirisame since it wasn't being used anymore. And luck seems to be on their side, as they were allowed to do as they please.

Marisa Kirisame lives alone in the forest, but she occasionally goes to the village whenever she needed something. Sometimes, she would make money in the village by selling fresh fruits and quality mushrooms gathered from the forest.

From a stranger's perspective, it was a humble life.

But Marisa Kirisame did not stray away from her dream.

Magic!

Everytime she has extra materials, she would use them to make some potions. Mushrooms, molds, weeds. She throws anything in the pot hoping that this time she would be able to make something useful.

She tried to learn everything she can. Mixing useful herbs which individually could help in healing cuts, smoothing skin, and detoxification of the body. She wanted to create a potion that when applied, would instantly heal anything!

But luck was not always by her side. Countless failures happen one after another, but she did not give up. She continues to try different recipes in hopes for one success.

One day, while collecting good materials in the forest, she saw a woman taking a bath in the river.

She did not expect another person in the forest. moreover, she did not expect anyone to take a bath.

Curious, Marisa hid and watched the woman for a few minutes.

It might have been a waste of time, but Marisa was glad she stayed.

When the woman stretched her hands, a bright light suddenly formed! Marisa was in awe. She clearly saw that the woman was holding nothing, she just stretched her hands and a light suddenly emanated from her hand.

Marisa did not know what to do. She felt excited and nervous. She instinctively backed away, hoping that the woman did not notice her. It felt like she saw something she should not have.

While doing so, she suddenly stepped on a twig producing a loud crack. The sound surprised her, causing her to fall.

It was careless of her, but she did not waste any time. She fled the scene as fast as she can.

The scene greatly intrigued Marisa. She had a feeling that witnessing it would change her life. Since then, Marisa tried to stalk that woman., trying to learn about that mysterious phenomenon.

* * *

Before leaving, Reimu tried to gather more things from her makeshift home in the forest.

"Herbs... I would need these, they never failed once and it won't hurt to bring some."

Reimu had been in worse situations. During her earlier days of loneliness in the forest, sometimes she would get chased by a wild animal and end up getting cuts and scratches. But thanks to her parents, she had no problems cleaning and disinfecting the wounds with herbs.

Her parents educated her with trivial stuffs, but they were always practical. How to construct, take care of trees, how to tell if mushrooms are poisonous or not. These were knowledge that are not expected from a 9 year old child.

Thanks to these, she had an easier time than an average person. Though at first her strength and stamina was weak, weeks and months had passed since she first entered the forest, and slowly her body was trained to nature.

During the first few days, she was not moving much, always staying near the Hakurei shrine in case something happened. But the forest was too inviting, and she decided to go deeper.

As she became more accustomed in the wild, the deeper she went. Practical and survival knowledge! Reimu's body was trained for years, traveling from forest to forest trying to search a perfect place for herself. That was when she decided to settle near Orange village and make herself a tent out of thick branches and leaves.

But alas, the time for her to leave has come.

It was for a bigger adventure, and not just travelling from village to village.

"The world is big; not once have I entered a city."

The world she knows is only a small part of wilderness and villages! But right now, a chance to adventure using the dragon's bidding as an excuse has appeared.

"Ah... I still don't know where to start."

That was Reimu's only problem.

There were few stories of the past written in the magic book. Like how all the pieces of the sculpture scattered in all parts of the world. The north, south, east, and west. In this vast land, Reimu could never hope to find it randomly. Even if she used all her luck in her life, it is not enough to help her in that matter.

But Reimu still had something. A fragment of the original dragon sculpture!

"Akyuu said this first piece will guide me."

Reimu did not know how, but she believed that it will.

"The aura I felt from the magic orb seems to be the same as the aura the sculpture piece is giving off. Maybe it is magic?"

Reimu made a guess not far from the truth. All magic originates from one thing, and it is only natural for it to feel the same.

This idea made Reimu want to scream.

"If it was like that, then it would be like finding a needle in a haystack as big as the ocean! Even if I have a big magnet, I would not be able to find one without diving into the haystack. I might even be dead before I find the next piece!"

It was a very vexing idea.

* * *

The Deep Red Kingdom was in a state of uproar.

"Hey hey, have you heard? They said the queen have discovered magic!"

"Magic? That thing again? How did the people come up with such stories again?"

"But it's true! They say queen Remilia will hold a demonstration tonight in the Scarlet Plaza!"

"Hmm.. Interesting."

"Yeah, people can't wait to see it. Queen Remilia said it could change the balance of the kingdoms. Our city would be safe as long as we have magic!"

"True that."

In a battle where swords dictate the life of a soldier, the introduction of magic would surely cause confusion. If found to have limitless potential, it could dominate the whole continent.

Magic was unknown to everyone. People are afraid of it. But in Deep Red Kingdom, if it was the queen talking, the people are open to everything.

Due to history, people associated magic to witches, and witches are known to be malicious and selfish. But it was different if a respectable person uses it.

Fame and Reputation!

An infamous murderer, no matter how honest he is, would never be believed by people. On the other hand, a famous queen's words are always true and honest to the citizens!

But still, even with the queen's reputation, there were some who still views magic as something despicable.

"Magic again? That blasphemous thing that ruined my ancestor's life!"

"My grandfather said that those witches are to be blamed for everything, like that plague in Light Aqua Kingdom. Those damn witches threw their concoctions on the land and the crops withered and died!"

Though even with their view in magic, they still gathered in the plaza to witness what the queen will show. They were curious, and since it was the queen they trust in, they are willing to change their views.

In fact, it was not actually magic they despise. It was the witches who made a bad image of it.

At the night of a full moon, almost everyone went to see the show. The plaza was under heavy guard. Knights were spread out, and the soldiers were keeping unwanted people away from the queen.

The crowd was waiting for the queen's appearance. The tension was thick, and people tried to contain their excitement. They were excited.

Royalties rarely show themselves to the public. They would only speak to other high-ranking people, and in turn those people are the one who speaks to the public.

This is a very rare occasion.

It did not take long before queen Remilia Scarlet to appear in the center of the plaza, accompanied by Patchouli Knowledge and escorted by a female knight, Sakuya Izayoi.

Remilia had already planned everything.

One of the Scarlet family's heirloom was a piece of the original dragon sculpture. Nobody knows what it was for, as their Scarlet's ancestors did not share the information to future generation.

It was until then when Patchouli Knowledge, Deep Red Kingdom's foremost researcher, has suddenly noticed something odd about it. She had a big feeling that it was an authentic ancient artifact.

Patchouli Knowledge had read in passing the information about magic. She tried to seek for more information pertaining to that history, but it was rare.

The only lead she had was a book containing stories about youkai.

However, even with little information, the genius Patchouli still managed to uncover the secrets.

She found out that that little piece of sculpture was emitting a life force that affects nature. When placed near a plant, the plant's growth significantly speeds up. When dipped into water, the water was slowly being cleansed.

One day, she fell asleep while studying the piece of sculpture. It was at that moment the piece of sculpture awakened the potential Patchouli Knowledge could have!

Patchouli's poor health was cured, and she was feeling livelier than before. She then soon presented her findings to Remilia.

Remilia, after a few months, gained the power to control her magic. She tasked Patchouli to only do research about magic and do experiments about it, and nothing else.

When their skills in magic had considerably matured, they finally decided it is time.

They could cast basic magic such as manifesting their natural magic.

With magic, Remilia's strength had increased slightly, while Patchouli was able to manipulate the one of the basic element, water.

Making magic hidden to people would probably be good, but it's better if they publicize it.

One reason is that other kingdoms would hear the news. The benefits the publicity will bring to Deep Red Kingdom is huge. The hostility of other kingdoms towards Deep Red would lessen, and if they found out that magic is a dangerous force, they would try to be diplomatic with Deep Red Kingdom.

They know that procuring more pieces of the original dragon sculpture would bring them greater power. But if the others found out that they were scouting in their lands, it would immediately viewed as an act of hostility.

But with magic, they could use teaching it as an excuse to further Deep Red's relation to other kingdoms. It was a grand scheme by Remilia to hunt for the other pieces.

There will be no one that would even think hindering their plan to uncover the other pieces, as it will be done in secret.

Tonight is the time to show the world their capabilities.

"Everyone! I, the queen of Deep Red Kingdom, have specifically come in person to show you the wonder that is magic!"

The publicity of magic changed the whole continent.

The start of the era of magic!

* * *

Reimu had been travelling for days. As she was away from villages and towns, she did not know about the commotion in Deep Red Kingdom.

Reimu did not take the usual paths merchant took. Instead she went inside forests!

She had no packed food, and because of that she has to constantly search for one in the forest. By travelling in the forest, she could practice magic away from the eyes of people. And in case of a wild ambush, she could hide in the to avoid it!

For her travel, Reimu decided to go to the place with the most information about sculpture.

Carrot City, the city of artisans!

It was a place where art was valued most, and famous craftsman are known to live there. Their works are considered a masterpiece by anyone. There were famous blacksmiths, painter, sculptor, and architects living in it. It was not wrong to call that city a city of royalties!

But as Reimu traveled, she noticed someone following her. At first she did not mind and hoped that the stalker would stop, but as the days passed, the person persistently followed her.

It would have been fine if it was an ordinary travel, but because there was someone following her, she could not practice her magic!

Reimu could not contain her anger anymore.

A lot of precious time were wasted, and she could not afford to waste time. It was one of her principles to not waste a second.

Reimu decided to approach the stalker.


	4. Chapter 4: The City of Artisans

**The City of Artisan**

Marisa was looking at anywhere except at Reimu. She could feel Reimu's eye piercing her heart

_'Any moment she might kill me! Crap crap crap! One wrong move and I will be saying goodbye to this world. I should stay vigilant.'_

Marisa was afraid of Reimu!

She had seen Reimu do things which should be impossible, such as summoning an orb out of nowhere! Her imagination would not surprise her if Reimu suddenly flew using magic!

She wanted to scour for more information. She had resolved to follow Reimu in hopes of learning the secrets too, but alas she was caught! Marisa was forced to be humble and show respect to the person that could possibly throw lasers at her.

After being caught, Marisa was being interrogated by Reimu. It was a matter of life and death. If She saw Reimu being displeased with what she was saying, it could spell instant death! Marisa has to be attentive to Reimu's reaction!

"So, it was you in the forest."

"Yes..."

"How long have you been following me?"

"It was when I first saw you summon an orb of light by the river. I decided to follow you after that."

"You mean stalk."

"Yes..."

"..."

"..."

With Akyuu's help, Reimu was able to afford some free time every now and then, but she still should keep it to a minimum.

She has already lost a few days worth of practice, and she cannot allow more time to be wasted. Time is one of the things you cannot take back once it passes by.

"Look, whoever you are, just leave. And don't tell anyone what you saw."

Reimu was not actually trying to hide magic. She would be happy if Marisa would just leave her alone.

_'Like this woman, if people learns about me and magic, they would stalk me.'_

If Marisa left now and returned to wherever she came from, Reimu could peacefully continue her quest. Even if Marisa told everyone in the village about Reimu, people would just laugh at her. Even if some became curious, there was no way they could catch Reimu again in this vast continent!

Just as Reimu turned her back, the person shouted at her.

"Wait!"

_'This woman! How much time does she want me to waste!'_

Reimu faced the person again. She did not try to hide her annoyance.

Marisa thought she made the wrong move.

_'Crap! This is the person that could do magic. She could probably summon a million of those orbs and destroy me!'_

But Marisa did not back away. She had resolved herself to do this.

"Please! Teach me the arts of magic!"

"..."

"I will do anything!"

To Marisa's surprise, Reimu's face became kind. Reimu even smiled at her.

"Sigh... I guess it can't be helped. What is your name?"

"Marisa Kirisame!"

"Marisa, learning magic is very hard. It requires a person to be very patient, diligent, and hardworking. You need to do everything I say to succeed. Do you still want to follow me and learn magic?"

"Yes!"

"But... I need to test your resolve first."

"...Yes?"

Reimu broke eye contact with Marisa and looked around the forest.

"You see, I am running out of food for my travel. My destination is Carrot City, but that place is far and I have only brought much food with me. I could use some help while I refine my magic..."

Reimu then took a glance at Marisa.

"I will procure food for you, master!"

"Please, call me Reimu."

Marisa was very excited. A person capable of wielding magic was going to teach her how to use it! Her heart pounds, and her imagination ran wild. Her mind was set to do everything Reimu asked. It was her only pass to magic!

But Reimu has a different idea. Deep inside she was wearing a crooked smile!

_'With this, I can make up for the lost time she caused me. I can concentrate on magic. I guess this is what they call a blessing in disguise.'_

* * *

Akyuu was very, very troubled.

"Did I made the right decision? Or was it the wrong one?"

She paced around her house, desperately looking for an answer.

Just a few moments ago, she was restocking her supply of vegetables and meat.

"Hieda! Came to buy some vegetables? They're fresh."

"Mmhm."

"By the way, have you heard? Travelling merchants said that a few days ago, Queen Remilia of the Deep Red Kingdom did something like perform magic."

"Magic...?"

"Yeah. Pretty much everyone was in an uproar. They said the queen even held a demonstration of power. Some said that this would be the start of the era of magic. But really. Magic?"

Akyuu cannot believe what she just heard. She laughed weakly.

"Yeah. Magic, who would believe it? Ahaha..."

The prophecy!

_'Queen Remilia...'_

Truthfully, the prophecy said that the savior would have great power and fame.

_'Clearly, it must have pertained to queen Remilia!'_

_'But the prophecy was not really clear. It just said that a person will come to the Hieda family, looking for the piece of sculpture, and that person will be the savior. It should be Reimu if that's the case.'_

_'...'_

_'But I guess it really did mention about someone being famous...'_

Despair and anguish!

_'Should I not have given it to Reimu? But she was also capable of wielding magic. But the queen too? What should I do?'_

_'The difference between the two are very clear. One was very poor and nonexistent to the people, and the other one is majestic and rich whose words can move tens of thousands of people.'_

The fate of the world lies upon Akyuu! The key to saving the world was in her possession, yet she gave it away to Reimu.

Akyuu desperately wished she could turn back time.

_'Oh how foolish I was! I can't believe this!'_

_'No, I should believe in the decision I made. Reimu is the savior. She is the one.'_

_'There must have been a miscommunication. My descendants probably added unnecessary details.'_

In the end, Akyuu believed she made the right choice.

But in reality, she was only doing that to remove the guilt.

* * *

The City of artisans! Carrot City!

After days of travelling, they finally caught sight of the city!

Reimu had only heard of this city from the people in Orange village. The merchants were telling how grand everything is in it.

Before they even entered the vicinity of the city, they could already see works of art. To be specific, there was a large sculptor erected in the middle of the city!

"Wow. To see it personally is really different from hearing it in stories."

Marisa, also being a foreigner to the city, agrees with Reimu.

"Yeah. If a magnificent statue could be seen from outside, what more of other works inside?"

"Hmm..."

When they entered the city, it was as they expected.

Buildings and pavements with magnificent designs! Various sculptures were placed here and there!

_'All these work of art!'_

Reimu may not have been socially educated since she lived in solitude for a long time, but she knows when to appreciate things!

In Carrot City, it was not only a place of great sculpture and paintings. Various famous blacksmith and tailors are living here too!

The weapons and clothing they make are of high caliber, and they fetch for a hefty sum of money.

Needless to say, this was a city for the rich people by the talented people.

Countless people are roaming around, going to and fro from one building to another. Wealthy people could be seen from everywhere. Every day, hundreds and thousands of people visit this town for various purposes.

Adventurers seek out great blacksmiths for their own personal weapon. Some visit famous tailors to make clothes of specific design. Royalties in turn look for sculptors and painters to decorate their land.

It was a prosperous city!

Since Carrot City was not under any influence of the kingdoms, it was considered a neutral ground. If two royalties meet in this city, they take this chance to get to know each other. Adventurers share stories with everyone, while merchants sell various things.

Now that Reimu reached her destination, it was time to get to work.

"Hmm.. I wonder if there are any sculptors here."

"Sculptors? With all these art here, I won't be surprised if there is a sculptor making another statue right now."

"I guess you're right."

Marisa and Reimu decided to split up and mind their own businesses. They decided to meet in the center plaza of the city at the end of the day.

Reimu was going to continue searching for clues, while Marisa minded her own business and went sight-seeing.

Reimu had a clue for finding another piece of the dragon sculpture, and that was the aura the sculpture gives off. It sounds easy, but in a city this big she would have to scour the whole place.

But that does not stop her from visiting all the sculpture shop she finds.

There were various shops that offered different themes and designs. Some were even selling miniature sculptures as a souvenir from Carrot City, but Reimu had no use for those.

But there was one shop whose theme was different among all the shops Reimu had visited.

"Customers! Greetings. The selection might seem odd, but don't let it scare you."

The shop was filled with various sculpture of monsters found throughout the continent!

There were wolves, orcs, and goblins sculptures. These monsters were spread throughout the continent causing continuous troubles to the people.

There were also mythical creatures in display, such as dragons, hydras, lamias, and centaurs. These cannot be found anymore except within a person's imagination.

Even with all these, Reimu's eye was only set on the dragon sculptures.

_'Dragons! Could this person possibly know something about the pieces of dragon sculpture?'_

The vendor noticed Reimu glancing at the dragon sculptures, and tried to offer it to her.

"Great aren't they? Mythical creatures are by far the hardest one to sculpt. They require vivid imagination and great skill to make."

"You must be a great sculptor yourself. I can see that these sculptures are keenly made."

"Ahaha, yes yes. I guess you can say that. You are an adventurer, are you not? Have you ever wondered what it feels like to see such creatures?"

"Yes, truthfully I would like to encounter such creatures in my adventures."

Even though Reimu just started in the path of adventuring, she tried to keep the conversation flowing. Reimu was being honest. With all those fantasy books she read, she daydreams of slaying a dragon or a beast like the ones mentioned in the stories.

Reimu does not want to waste time anymore. She had formed enough intimacy with the sculptor, so she told her business and started asking about the dragon sculpture in the Orange village.

"Ah, that. It is a magnificent sculpture indeed by the Hieda family. I once traveled to Orange village to see its beauty when I was young, and I was not disappointed. I even met the one who made the sculpture."

Reimu was very glad to hear this story.

_'This person has some connection with the Hieda family! This is jackpot!'_

She found another possible lead towards the mysterious dragon sculpture!

"You have met the sculptor? I thought the dragon statue was at least 100 years old."

"Nah, It was actually made quite recently. If I remember correctly, the sculpture was made 3 decades ago. The Hiedas were fine artists to create such statue."

"I see. Actually, I have something to show you."

Reimu carefully rummaged her bag and brought out a bundled cloth. Making sure no one else was inside, she unfolded it slowly for the sculptor to see.

The sculptor furrowed his eyebrows the moment he saw it.

"So this is where that feeling was coming from."

"There was once a story pertaining to a Great Dragon..."

Reimu began narrating the story she knows about the Great Dragon and about her relationship with Akyuu Hieda.

Of course, she hid some info about her magic. Unnecessary attention are always bad.

"That is indeed fascinating. Was that the reason you were looking at the dragon sculptures?"

"That may be one of the reason, but it was more of your great sculpting that attracted me to it."

"Ahh, you flatter me. I am sorry but I do not know of any information pertaining to that."

"I see..."

"But perhaps... hmm... yes maybe."

"..."

"Most information could be found in books, but books are hard to acquire. Some books are abundant, yet some are very rare. I have a librarian friend in this city who has vast knowledge upon every imaginable subject. Since she was a child, she was already interested in books and the knowledge they bring."

The sculptor continued.

"Although Carrot City's library is not as great as the great library of Deep Red Kingdom, nor is she as good as Carrot City's researcher Patchouli Knowledge, she is still in par with her in terms of knowledge."

"Where could I possibly find this librarian?"

"Of course, where else? In Carrot City's library! It is near the central plaza in front of a book statue. You wouldn't miss it."

"Thank you."

"No no, the pleasure is all mine. I did not know you were a friend of Hieda's daughter. The story you told was quite entertaining too. By the way, you should be looking for a woman that goes by the name Tokiko. She manages all the books in the library, so at the very least she should be able to help you. Tell her Rinnosuke Morichika sent you."

With a new lead, Reimu left the shop and went to find the library.

"Ah... I should have asked her to at least buy something."

* * *

Marisa was enjoying the scenery of Carrot City.

_'If Alice was here, she would enjoy this too. She always stays indoors and never had the chance to see the world. I wonder what she's doing right now?'_

No matter where Marisa looked, magnificent things greet her eyes. From pavements to fountains, from signposts to statues. It was truly a city of art.

*Bump*

As Marisa was looking around, she carelessly bumped into a man. She quickly turned towards him and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I was not looking. Please forgive me."

Marisa bowed down. She knows her place especially in a city like this, where royalties could show up any time. True enough, the person she bumped into was no other than Youki of the Konpaku.

The Konpaku were known for their fierce yet elegant swordsmanship! They were known as the best in the continent, unrivaled even by the appointed knights of other kingdoms.

They were once independent, but a few years ago due to reasons undisclosed to the public, they have made an alliance to queen Yuyuko Saigyouji of the Dark Purple Kingdom.

It caused a disturbance not only in the world of swordsmanship, but also alerted other kingdoms.

Some were speculating that they were only using the alliance for their own personal gains, but no one really knows. The konpaku were reservedly respectful, and those people who thought of the konpaku doing things selfishly were quickly shunned. Most importantly, Youki Konpaku is a man of honor and justice.

The feared konpaku, forming an alliance with the Dark Purple kingdom known for its military strength.

The alliance was formed years ago, but nothing special had happened yet. Nothing much had changed with the way the Konpaku were doing things, so the uproar was unnecessary.

The commotion about the alliance quickly died down.

In Carrot City, the Youki Konpaku was wearing the symbolic green attire of the Konpaku and the ghost-like insignia of Dark Purple kingdom. They are clearly announcing their names to everyone.

Marisa, of course, knew these people. Youki, especially, is a legend among legends. An undefeated champion in the art of swords.

"Hmp. Next time, watch where you are going."

Marisa could do nothing but profusely bow! The fame and reputation that their names carry was enough to make her cower.

Youki Konpaku then passed Marisa as she gives way. Behind Youki was a young student following him by the name Youmu Konpaku. She, too, was known as the best disciple of Youki.

The people were murmuring, wondering what business they have in Carrot City. They could only wonder why people of such status would visit this city.

Marisa cried a relief from the close encounter.

"Phew. That was a close one. If not the magic wielder, it is the master of swords in front of me. Death seems to follow me."

Honestly, Marisa was scared. But she was also truly admiring them.


	5. Chapter 5: Not Much of a Secret

**Not Much of a Secret**

Carrot City's main library was unlike the other buildings. First of all, it did not attract much people.

True to Rinnosuke's information, in front of the library was a big statue of a book. If Anybody went to the central plaza, they would be able to spot the library without even trying.

But even with that grand landmark, the library was deserted. It was only natural, since there are a lot of things more enjoyable than reading books like painting, tailoring, creating weapons, and adventuring.

When Reimu entered the library, what greeted her eyes first was a person behind a desk - presumably the librarian. Next were the countless amount of books that were stored in the library.

Even if the library was filled with thousands of book, the only time people would come in the library is to look for information. People rarely read novels and stories, as they could do adventures themselves in this vast land. And in Reimu's situation, she was no different. She has come to the library in order to search for information about the dragon sculpture!

Her love for books is one thing, but there are things she must prioritize.

Before Reimu had the chance to go near the librarian, the woman who was reading a book before, glanced at Reimu silently.

"Ms Tokiko...?"

"That would be me. I assume an outsider like you are not here for books, are you?"

"Ah, yes. I came to Carrot City in order to look for information and I happened to meet the sculptor Rinnosuke Morichika. Though he does not seem to know what I was looking for, he suggested me to go to this library and look for you."

"Oh, so you have met Rinnosuke? He used to be the librarian here until he decided to have a taste of adventure. Needless to say he ended up taking sculpting as a hobby and settled down. Anyway, what is it that you are looking for that the Rinnosuke Morichika cannot answer?"

"Do you happen to know any information about the Great Dragon?"

"The great dragon... by that dragon you mean the one who once ruled this land?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm... I guess I do have information about it. I think I've read about it not too long ago."

Reimu was getting excited. Her travel to Carrot City was not in vain. It was information about the Great Dragon, and any information related to the great dragon was welcomed by Reimu.

"Please! I need to know everything about it."

"I'm not sure if I should just give it to anyone though."

Reimu was excited. But for some reason, the librarian doesn't seem to be willing to give the information away.

"To be honest, what I have is not information about the great dragon itself. The book that I have read only tells the story of how the dragon saved the world. It was just a common fairytale kind of story, though the story setting itself is one of its kind. Do you still wish to hear it?"

"Yes please!"

"Well, doing library duty is boring. For being the first person to come in the library this week, I guess I should do at least this much."

Tokiko explained that in the beginning of the story, there was once a mighty dragon who bestowed its blessings to certain creatures. Because of this blessing, the creatures were now more powerful, more cunning, and more agile than before. They were like reborn into a higher tier of a living creature. They were able to harness the force of nature unlike before they were chosen by the dragon.

But after a thousand years had passed, these creatures waged war with each other. It was a struggle for power and might. The hostility of the creatures to one another lasted for decades, and the final result was the natural energy being badly depleted since their power makes use of nature.

The dragon, knowing that the creatures will disappear without the energy of nature supporting them, decided to break a part of itself that contains some of his energy. It provided the necessary energy that would sustain the life of the creatures.

The dragon then scattered the pieces so that the energy it emits would cover the whole land. With that, the creatures vowed to never use their powers for trifling matters and deplete the natural energy.

After telling the story as she remembered it, Tokiko asked Reimu if her curiosity was satisfied. If Reimu said no, Tokiko would not be surprised. The story was set in a fantasy setting, and if Reimu wanted to know legit information, truly it would disappoint her. But Reimu seemed to say otherwise.

"Yes. I appreciate the story."

"Really? That's good to hear. Actually, with all these talk about fantasy, have you heard about queen Remilia?"

"Queen Remilia...?"

"Hm? A traveler like you has not heard anything yet? The news was all over the land, even until now. Tell me, do you believe in magic?"

"..."

"Apparaently, queen Remilia does. Some time ago, she introduced the world to the existence of magic. Inevitably, it caused a huge uproar. I've even heard rumors that Miss Patchouli Knowledge are teaching magic to the main military forces of Deep Red kingdom."

Reimu was surprised. She had no idea that other people are also able to do magic.

_'That damned dragon! Filling me with such lies! It said I was the only person with the potential, yet there are others capable of wielding magic.'_

"Tell me, where can I find the Deep Red kingdom?"

"Do you plan to visit there? It is quite far in the east. It would take more than 1 month of travelling."

"Yes, I wish to know more about this magic. Deep Red kingdom is to the east, is it? I shall take my leave now. Thank you for being hospitable to me."

"Anytime."

Reimu left the library with newfound annoyance.

_'I'll find out whatever I can about this Remilia! I can't believe that ugly dragon told me lies. Either way, magic is magic. I should be able to learn more if I travel there'_

* * *

The Konpaku are great wielders of the sword. If someone asks who the best swordsman in the world is, no doubt 99% of the people will say it is Youki Konpaku.

They are respected by swordsman alike and revered by aspiring warriors. Anywhere they walk, people will immediately make a path for them! Truly a celebrity in the continent.

Youki Konpaku, the head of the clan, and Youmu Konpaku, the head's strongest disciple, are walking along the streets of Carrot City.

Naturally, curious people were following them, and some tried to tell their friends about the konpaku's visit.

"I wonder what they are doing here?"

"Who?"

"You idiot! The konpaku!"

"Seriously?! Where?"

"They just passed by!"

"I heard just the head of the Konpaku's strength is equivalent to a thousand army!"

A person joined the conversation with words of praise to the head of the Konpaku.

"Really? I heard he formed an alliance to Dark Purple kingdom!"

"Are you really clueless!? That was years ago!"

"What!? Really!?"

Conversations about the Konpaku clan were happening here and there in Carrot City, but Youki Konpaku paid no heed to them. He was minding his own business.

Youki Konpaku was asked by queen Yuyuko to look for a man in Carrot City. and that the man named Rinnosuke Morichika is running a shop in the city. The reason why the queen was looking for such man is because of his skill in identifying items. He was told he had the ability to appraise and identify almost everything. It was an essential skill for them to succeed.

Before Youki entered the sculptor's shop, he asked Youmu to stay outside.

"Keep unwanted people away. This will not take long."

"Yes, master!"

When Youki entered the shop, he was greeted by a cheerful welcome.

"How may I help you?"

"Excuse me, are you Rinnosuke Morichika?"

"Yup. And I'm sure you are Youki Konpaku."

"Lady Yuyuko is asking you to offer your service to her."

"Working for the queen of Dark Purple would be a great honor. In fact, the head of the Konpaku visiting a mere sculptor like me is already something I did not expect in my life. but I'm afraid I don't know what service it is she is looking for. It is not something like a sculpting job, is it?"

"Correct. Your skills in identifying items are very valuable to lady Yuyuko. You can appraise items in one glance right?"

"Ahaha, you say such words yet I don't even know what you mean."

"..."

"Maybe the lady was mistaken?"

"In any case, your vast knowledge and skill in identification are needed by Lady Yuyuko. If you wish to take upon this offer, please come to the central continent. You will be paid accordingly."

"I will consider. Oh but before you leave, do you want to buy a sculpture?"

* * *

Youmu Konpaku is very fierce in battle. Strong, fast, and experienced. She delivers quick death to unsuspecting warriors. Yet, at heart she is a woman.

_'Master ordered me to keep watch. I will do my best!'_

Youmu always try to make her master proud about her. She tries to excel in everything. Swordsmanship, dignity, manners, and other imaginable things. Youmu would always listen to her master whenever he speaks words of wisdom, and she would try to engrave it in her heart. At times she would even try cooking in her free time and offer meals to Youki. She is also good in doing housework. Just like an ideal wife who takes care of the family.

_'Master asked me to accompany him to this city! I will not let anyone disturb him!'_

Youmu stood diligently in front of the door, keeping the following crowd at bay.

Just as what Youki said, after a few minutes he came out of the door.

"Youmu."

"Master!"

"We shall return to Dark Purple and report to lady Yuyuko. Our business here is done."

Youmu has no idea about their travel. She was asked by Youki to travel with him, and she accepted without heseitation. But now her curiosity was showing.

Once they were outside the city, Youmu tried to get an answer.

"Master Youki, if I may ask. What was our purpose here?"

"Hm? I had to talk to the shop owner. Lady Yuyuko asked me to deliver a message."

"If it was just a message, wouldn't a courier or a messenger enough?"

"True, but I had to see something with my own eyes."

"Is it so important that you have to see it yourself?"

"Yes. I will tell you what I know, but you must never speak this to anyone else."

Youmu listened.

"The current event in Deep Red Kingdom. Their queen publicized the existence of magic. As you already know, there are a few people who knows about the reality of magic, and even fewer who can interact with it. Among those who can interact with magic, there are lucky ones who can wield it."

Youmu listened to Youki's word and nod as he speaks.

"We are one of those lucky people. But being lucky is not the only way to learn magic. Among those people who can interact with magic, they have the potential to unlock their own capabilities. And among those who knows the reality of magic, if they are trained correctly they can soon use magic."

"Due to what Remilia did, Yuyuko suspects that she also has a... an item that could help draw out potential power."

On hearing about this item, Youmu interjected.

"An Item that could help draw out power...?"

"Yes. It was a secret of the Saigyouji. It was also the reason why Lady Yuyuko can use magic."

"Then, was my ability drawn out by this thing too?"

"No, Youmu. We are the lucky ones who can use it. Our affinity with magic are stronger than other people, thus we are capable of using it, even if little."

"Then, since queen Remilia relied on it, she could be easily defeated by master!"

"Whoa. I did not expect you to say that. We do not know up to how extent they have matured their magic, but if I use myself as reference, they would probably be still in the basic stages. Anyway, we are straying off topic. This item is very hard to find. It looks like a very ordinary object, like a broken sclupture. Without a strong affinity for magic, you would not be even able to sense it."

"Very hard to find... so this Rinnosuke person can help us find it?"

"Yes. Yes he can. Even I who had long trained in magic cannot even distinguish this object, which is why we have to rely on that person. It is up to him if he would come to aid us, but Lady Yuyuko and I would be very pleased if he did so. As it is essential to the fate of the world."

"..."

"It is a race to gather the other objects. War will be inevitable. And due to magic being publicized, people would become conscious of their own potential. People who has the object in their possession will then be aware of their own awakened magic. There would be more competition.

We can only hope that they remain ignorant of the object."

Youmu was very satisfied with what Youki told her, but thinking about it, It was not really what Youmu wanted to know.

"Master Youki, I am still curious. What was it that you had to see? You have said that even you cannot sense this object, which is like a broken sculpture, so it is impossible that you were scouting for possible candidates for the item in his shop."

With Youmu pressing on the matter, Youki had no choice but to answer.

*Cough* "Well... It has been a long time since I went to Carrot City. I truly admire art, and I wanted to see the newest pieces of artwork with my own eyes."

"..."

"..."

"I, also, truly admire art!"

"You do not have to force yourself, Youmu."

"..."

* * *

Evening came in Carrot City.

After roaming around more, Reimu headed to the designated meeting place.

As Reimu expected, Marisa was already waiting like the diligent person she is.

But the truth is, Marisa does not want to anger Reimu, nor do anything that would lower her chances of learning magic.

"Reimu!"

"Marisa, I am glad you are here. We have to go now."

"Eh! But are we not staying here?"

"I do not have money for that. Besides, we have no problems sleeping in the wilderness, so there is no reason to stay in an inn. Our destination is the Deep Red Kingdom's main city. I think it was called Lettuce City."

Marisa felt dejected. She thought that they would at least stay in this city for a day or two after all that travel. Marisa could do nothing but follow Reimu since she wanted to learn magic, and not once has Reimu taught her.

During their travel to Carrot City, Marisa was only doing menial task, and nothing related to magic. Gathering food, firewood, setting up the tents. Not once has Reimu said anything about magic.

Every night, she could only watch from her own tent while Reimu does magic. She felt like she was scammed!

But Marisa did not give up hope. Her patience was rewarded.

Reimu decided that now is the time to teach Marisa magic.

"Along the way I will teach you what I know. Be prepared."

Marisa was very happy. She would finally learn magic!

The only reason Reimu will teach Marisa is because of queen Remilia.

_'If she learned that other people also knows magic, she might leave my side any moment. I cannot allow anyone to steal a valuable asset such as Marisa.'_

Reimu heard that queen Remilia did a demonstration of magic. If that was the case, then the people's reaction would vary depending on how astounding the magic performed was. Since it was talked about in the whole continent, Reimu could only assume it was very magnificent.

A duel with magic would be inevitable. Reimu has to train even harder, and for Marisa not to be a hassle in a fight, Reimu has to train her too.

* * *

**V2: June 24, 2013. Semi-proofread.**

**A/N: As you may or may not have noticed, I upload the chapters as is without proofreading them. I am truly sorry for any grammatical errors or any error-alike. I plan to proofread everything after I finish the first arc. So for now, please enjoy the story. I hope you will see Reimu's adventure until the very end!**


End file.
